Condiment mills that can separately accommodate and grind two different condiments, for example, salt and pepper, are currently available. These condiment mills typically comprise two parallel containers separated from each other. At the bottom of each of the containers, a grinding mechanism is provided for grinding the respective condiment. Each of the grinding mechanisms is driven by a respective shaft extending upwardly through the respective container. Both shafts are drivingly connected to a gear mechanism provided on top of the containers. The gear mechanism is configured in such a manner that when the gear mechanism is rotated in one direction, one of the shafts is driven in rotation, and consequently the respective grinding mechanisms is driven to grind and dispense the respective one of the condiments, and when the gear mechanism is rotated in another direction, the other one of the shafts is driven in rotation, and consequently the respective other grinding mechanism is driven to grind and dispense the other condiment.
This kind of condiment mills have the drawback that the gear mechanism needs to be rotated in different directions for different condiments. This operation mode requires the user to remember to rotate the gear mechanism in the correct direction in order to obtain the needed condiment, which increases the chances of misoperation. Furthermore, users may prefer to always rotate the gear mechanism in one direction, no matter which condiment they want to grind. Therefore, there is a need for a condiment mill that is able to separately accommodate and grind two different condiments, which allows the user to rotate the gear mechanism in any direction for either one of the condiments. Such a condiment mill may comprise a different mechanism to switch between the two condiments, unlike the prior art wherein the different rotation directions of the gear mechanism correspond to the different condiments.